


Trauma

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cow centaur Beef at one point, Curses, Depression, Gen, Gore, Homophobia, I choose the order by using a random wheel picker so there’s duplicates, I really am the worst huh, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Most of these are unconnected to each other, Order of characters trauma can change, PTSD attacks, Pain, Panic Attacks, Sea Shanties, Trauma, Witchcraft, an A/B/O but it’s pain not smut, dealing with trauma sometimes, everyone suffering, hybrids at one point, im soft of sheep hybrid Zedaph okay, impulse but feral, or just ignoring it like I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Little spurts of trauma I write for each hermit! Very angsty, some fluff and alot of pain.Feel free to request something! Literally anything! My morals are out the window on this one!Currently1. Xisuma2. Etho3. Grian4. Another Etho5.Scar6. Doc7. A special one ;) (NHO + extras)Working on8. Joehills9.  Bdubs10. Another Grian11. Tango
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	1. Xisuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD attack, gore, self harm, It's a grounding thing he does but it hurts him. Flashbacks to experimentation and torture. Also can be a very soft established relationship or a very gay friendship.

Xisuma couldn't scream. He couldn't see and he couldn't move. The muzzle was bolted down into his bones and the air was to thick to breath properly. 

His insides felt like they had been carved out, his skin was frighteningly cold and there was frost in his eyelashes. Still the machine worked. The harsh metal stabbed into his skin, letting his blood drip steadily to the floor, the blades dug in like arrows, twisting the skin and muscle into a shredded mess. There was a sickening snap as another rib was torn out of his body. 

He watched with wide eyes as the face before him grew closer. Identical nose and eyes, a slightly sharper jaw and a sneering mouth. Evil Xisuma grabbbed the front of the muzzle, shaking Xisumas head and laughed. 

"Shouldnt have let me out." 

Keralis ran himself into the door once more, the lock finally gave, in the cold room, Xisuma writhed on the floor. His blankets a mess at the edge of the bed and pure panic on his face, but Xisuma wasn't fully awake. 

Keralis grabbed his thrashing friend and held him still. Keeping the admin from smashing his head into something. He cradled the distressed man and talked to him, trying to get his to wake up. Ever so slowly, Xisuma stopped crying. 

Keralis didn't notice at first, but when the white blue sweater Xisuma normally slept in began to turn red. He panicked. Xisumas nails dug viciously into his ribs, leaving bloody claw marks behind. Keralis pried Xisumas hands away. He held the Xisumas wrists with one hand, and with the other he tried to stop the bleeding, pushing his orange vest into the wound. Xisuma gasped and his eyes popped open. 

"Shishwammy?"

"No no no nonononono-" Xisuma practically threw himself across the room, wrenching his arms away from keralis. He dove underneath his bed, pushing himself back to the far wall. 

"Shishwammy?" Keralis's voice shook as he sat, stunned by the harsh reaction of his friend.

"Please," xisumas voice wasn't over a whisper, "please dont hurt me." 

Keralis laid on the floor, looking under the bed. Xisuma was pressed against the wall. His eyes shut tightly and still tears rolled down his face. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Keralis pleaded trying to help the other. Xisuma only responded with pained whimpering and soft begging for mercy. 

Keralis laid there, waiting until Xisuma calmed down. Slowly he inched forwards, waiting for Xisuma to calm down before he attempted to touch him.

Keralis was increasingly getting more and more concerned, Xisuma had stopped moving bur his nails dug deeply into his arms, leaving bloody trails. 

Keralis had seen Xisuma in panic attacks and PTSD attacks before, but this was different. It was a night terror, and he couldn't wake Xisuma up. Keralis reached forward, rest his hand on Xisumas face, he softly whispered as he ran small circles over the admins cheekbone, avoiding the six large round scars as best he could. 

Xisumas eyes fluttered open after awhile, tears had dried on his face and he looked exhausted. 

"Keralis?"

"Hey Shishwammy, ready to come out now?" Xisuma nodded briefly and Keralis gently pulled him out from under the dusty bed. He grabbed the first aid kit from the end of the bed and carefully set Xisumas spent form in his lap. He hummed a soft tune while he cleaned and bandaged the self inflicted wounds. 

"M'sorry." 

Keralis's already comically wide eyes seemed to pop open more. "Shishwammy you have nothing to apologize for! I dont accept your apology." 

"But I'm wasting your time." Xisuma mumbled, nudging his head into Keralis's shoulder. 

Keralis wrapped his arms around Xisuma, cradling the thinner man, he leaned back against the bed frame, Xisuma curled up in his lap. 

"I dont waste time if it's with you."


	2. Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied abuse, implied rape, panicking attacks, Beef accidentally made it worse.

Beefs heavy footsteps thundered out of the music shop, "I need pigstep." 

Etho smiled at his friend, the butcher was obviously disgruntled and he kicked mindless at the dirt. 

"I'll go to the nether with you later if you want, but first," Etho smiled so innocently at Beef, "I'm gonna go check decked out, I'll be back in fewwwww-" Etho waved and giggled as he jogged down the road, this entire trip was Beef trying to hang out with Etho, and Etho trying to dodge his way back to Decked Out. Not his fault the game was so fun.

Beef huffed, but he sudd6had a great idea. He snuck as fast and as quietly as he could to decked out, slipping in the door, he watched as Etho bounded out and popped open his chest, rifling through it. Beef walked behind the boards as quietly as he could, not making a sound, he stopped behind Etho. He readied himself and then sprung out, landed right behind Etho and wrapping his arms around the small waist. He picked etho up went it all went to hell. 

Etho twisted and kicked like his life depended on it, he landed a good hit with his knee to Beefs ribs and Beef dropped thebwhiate haired male. In a pure state of panic, Etho flung himself away, he hit the edge of someones board and curled defensively into a ball, his head on the floor and arms protecting his neck, he curled his legs up under him so he didn't feel like he wouldn't be pulled away from the safety of a wall. 

Ethos breathing was quick and shallow, his eyes where screwed shut as he prepared himself for the blows to come. Beef was shocked, he had no clue Etho would react like that. Slowly he walked over to the trembling hermit. 

"Etho?" Beef kneeled down beside Ethos form, in a very stupid moment, he grabbed Ethos arms to pull him to his feet, and he heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing. Etho tensed up when Beef touched him, and like and idiot, Beef didn't let go. Etho curled in tighter, tucking his head between his knees. 

Beef could be stupid sometimes, and now was one of them. In a panic, he decided he better get Etho home, and went to pick him up. He stood over Etho and warpped his arms around Ethos waist. 

Etho went limp in his arms, letting Beef shift him around. He held Etho against his chest, Ethos arms where curled up and his legs hung limply at beefs sides, his hands rested on the underside of Ethos thighs. He heard Etho start to mumble. 

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, just let me go, I wont do it again, please stop." Beef almost dropped Etho. He set down the masked male quickly, backing away slightly, he took ethos hands in his. 

"Etho? Can you hear me?" Beef was crying too. He tried his best to calm down the younger hermit, and after a few painful moments, he could hear Ethos breathing evening out.

Ethos pained whisper made Beefs heart break. 

"please dont hurt me."


	3. Grian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied abuse/pain in general, self hatred, suicidal thoughts, self harm !graphic!burning!, Grian is wonky in the head and it's based off myself, mumbo is a darling

Grian stood in front of the glass, staring angrily at his reflection. To anyone else, he looked normal, nothing was wrong, but to him, his pale, smooth skin drove him insane.

It looked so pure and innocent, it was unfamiliar and undamaged. It was everything he wasnt. Every time he looked at his skin he wanted to scrub it all off with steel wool. He hated it. In his mind, he didn’t deserve the pale, flawless skin, all his wounds had been washed away and there was no proof he was alive, to him to seemed as a ghost. 

In a quick fit of rage, he ran into his hobbit hole and tossed his armor to the side haphazardly. He walked down into his cave, it was just connected to the main base by a not so fancy red stone door that he was very proud of. He waked down the winding cave, the torch’s glimmered and he could hear zombies hiding in other dark caves. Grian walked, down in the bottom of the cave, there was a small house area, he had set it up in case he ever had to hid, or got overwhelmed, now he stood infront of the fire, his eyes glinting. He scratched mindlessly at his arms, pale pink line followed his nails. 

He breathing was quiet and near unheard, the pounding of his heart in his lungs was unbearable, he needed a distraction. Grian reached forward with a shaky hand, letting his fingers be engulfed in the flames. 

It was hot, it burned and it hurt. Grian watched in a morbid amazement as he flawless skin was scorched and cooked, the flames began to crawl up his hand, leaving dark burns over his wrist as it claimed up his forearm. 

This was what he should look like, he though to himself, his skin made him look pure and innocent and he was anything but that. The crispy flesh reminded him that he was alive, and the endless firing of his nerves gave him an adrenaline high. 

“Grian? Oh fuck!” Mumbo came crashing down the stone cave, he grabbed Grian by the back of his sweater and pulled him away from the fire.

Grian half heartedly kicked at Mumbo, wanting to go back to the harsh heat of the fire but also not wanting to be alone. 

"Grian?" Mumbo gently set Grian down on the carpeted floor, he turned Grian to face him, "what's happened?" 

"I, I just-" Tears sprung in Grians eyes as he carefully flexed his burnt hand. "I dont know."


	4. Another Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unrelated to the previous Etho one and Evil X being evil for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture, drugging, mutilation, blood and gore, death threats and death. Respawn is on. Ill write a part two if wanted.

“Its a fine deal, and I’d implore you to take it.” Evil Xisuma leaned back, resting his arm on the chair that Etho was tied too, before them, there was a bright screen, the real Xisuma had gathered everyone when they discovered Evil X had kidnapped Etho, and they were all gathered and secure, currently, Evil X looked down at the screen and laughed, soaking up the horror on the other hermits faces. On their screen, they could only see Etho. 

Etho was chained to a chair, his mask and headband thrown aside and his hair pulled back, he tried to turn away from the screen, trying to hid his face, but it proved useless. His eyes where half open and his breathing was shallow, everything was muted around him, his hearing was off and his sight was wavy, it was obvious that Evil X had drugged him. Words wouldn’t come to him and he felt like his head as stuffed with cotton. He could, however, feel the long spikes driven into his arms, screwing him to the chair, there where 2 in each bicep and a third on his forearms, there was also a heavy metal collar resting on his neck, spikes at the sides that would dig into his skin, keeping him from moving his head. 

Apparently, Xisuma’s answer had taken too long. Evil X chuckled and gave them a final warning before beginning his work. On the table nearby, there was a drill, a few bolts, and a heavy muzzle. Evil X flicked up and secured a few pieces of metal that rested firmly against Ethos temples, he couldn’t move his head at all now. Evil X casually pressed the muzzle to Ethos face and marked out the 9 bolts would go. 

“E.X. Please dont do this,” Xisuma begged his brother through the screen, Evil X smiled, he clicked his tongue. 

“Dear darling little brother, i thought you knew better that this.” He laughed one last time before muting Xisuma’s screen, still letting the other hermits hear him. 

Evil X picked up the drill, spinning it with a practiced ease, he casually pressed it to the cheekbone under Ethos left eye. With a final glance at the screen, he began to drill. 

Xb fell back onto the floor, trying his hardest to not look at the screen, Doc and Bdubs where shaking slightly, all they could do was listen to their friends pained crying, Beef was completely still, his expression a mix of rage and fear and pain. Tango and Flase stood fuming to the side, and Keralis’s knuckles had gone white from the grip he had on his sword. Iskall held Stress’s hand, she too, looked ready to tear Evil X apart, Grian and curled his arms up and tucked his face away in Mumbos dress jacket, the taller kept his eyes shut and held onto Grian like a lifeline. 

“Better stay awake Snow White.” Evil X slipped the muzzle over the bolts, Etho was ready to pass out and to keep him lucid, Evil X pressed the blade of his knife to Etho’s wrist, very casually, he pressed down and giggled when he heard the satisfying snap of a tendon. Etho cried out, though his jaw was held firmly shut by the heavy muzzle, “Can’t do a halfway job, now can i?” 

Evil X screwed the bolts into place, humming as Etho went unresponsive in the chair. He turned to the screen while he cleaned off his tools. 

“Wanna know what’s great? I messed with your oh so sacred rules!” Evil X exclaimed, waving the blood stained drill in the air. “Now you respawn where you die! And you respawn with your wounds,” Evil X draped his arms over the back of the chair, “But I haven’t tried it yet, so now or never!” With a sadistic glint he drove his knife into Ethos neck, Etho twitched for a seconds before fading away, the comms buzzed. 

EthosLab was slain by EvilXisumaVoid

There was a slight flickering before Etho materialized again, still chain, still muzzled, still bloodily. 

“Worked like a charm! I can have some fun now cant i?”

The death messages didnt stop flooding the chat for quite awhile.


	5. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar tells Grian ho whe got a lot of his scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely my ideas of how he got a ton of scars/wounds.
> 
> Scar talking about blood and gore, and pain

It was a heartfelt moment. Times like these weren’t rare on the hermitcraft server, and sometimes they weren’t always welcome, but they were very much needed. And such was this time. 

Scar had fallen off of the giant laser he had been building and he crashed quite painfully into the floor. The next thing he knew was a few seconds of ink darkness before he groaned and opened his eyes in his starter base. Larry the ever so trustworthy snail was always a cozy warm place, but waking up from a respawn was not the best at anyplace, and the bright sunlight streaming onto his face was not helping. 

Scar not so graciously fumbled around for his communicator and opened the chat, he was going to ask if anyone could grab his stuff. 

GoodTimesWithScar fell from a great height 

(Xisuma) and that makes Scars 84th death

(Rendog) F

(ZombieCleo) F

(Cub) F

(Iskall) F

(Etho) F

(Impulse) F

(Grian) F, i grabbed your stuff, ill be at your base soon

(Scar) THnaks

(Mumbo) ...thnaks?...

(Scar) you know what i mean

Scar sighed and pulled himself up, he glanced quickly in the mirror and was disappointed when the silvery scars still remained. He knew they wouldn’t ever fade, but he still had small glimmers of hope after every respawn. He stumbled around his snail, patting Jellie on the head and rubbing subconsciously at a large pink scar over his left shoulder. 

“Heeeeyyyyy Scar! I got your things!” Grian glided in and landed smoothly on the wooden floor. He plopped a shulker box down on the floor before looking at Scar conceringinly.

“Scar?”

“Yeah?”

“Where did you get your scars?”

The question caught Scar a bit of guard, he looked back at Grian a little bit stunned. “What?”

Grian settled on the edge of the table oh-so-casually. “I know scars that keep through respawn are ones gotten in permadeath levels,” Grian casually ran a hand over the multiple deep scars covering his arm, Scar knew that those came from whatever world Grian lived in before, but he never knew it was a permadeath world. He knew Grian got most of his scars from a guy named Sam, but Scar didnt have a single source like that. 

“Uh, a lot of places, a lot of people.”

“Scar? I know youre not okay,” Scar looked over his shoulder, his eyes were watering slightly, “Wanna talk about it?” Grian purred so smoothly, he was an expert at this, and Scar knew, he knew and he wanted help. 

“Yeah...yeah i do.” Grian smiled softly and slid off the table, he sat down next to scar on the bed.

“I guess I was just kinda stupid, but it was nice at first,” Scar hesitatingly glanced at Grian, “they took care of me, gave me everything I needed, and affection, that was why I stayed at first. And then I couldn’t leave.” Scar rolled up his sleeve to show Grian a thick branded scar in a strange swirl scar. 

“They told me could be better, they took me apart and put me back together, they studied me. They enhanced me.”

“Scar?” Grian rubbed his shoulder carefully, “it’s okay, youre are you, you’re not a experiment or a product.” 

Scar leaned into his friend, taking comfort in someone he truly trusted. “I dont want to be like this.”


	6. Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinolover requested Doc trauma and my stupid little hands went to work 
> 
> And doc has a pet creeper (more like a child) bc why not

It wasnt unusual for Doc recede into his base for days on end. Ignoring everyone. It was generally accepted to not disturb him. But he had been hidden in his base for 5 days now. And his friends were getting worried.

Bdubs stood at the side of the half mansion, he was looking up at the open rooms, hoping to see his creeper hybrid friend running around, making some strange red stone device. There was silence in the house. As far as he could tell, Doc wasnt there.

Bdubs wandered around the area, looking for any sign of his creeper friend. The last place to check was in the halls of Mt. goatmore. But it was terrifying in there, the lights where dim and everything echoed, the halls where thin and short, the rooms filled with failed projects and various items, all abandoned. And in the head of Mt. goatmore, there was Docs extensive lab, where he tinkered with mechanics and experimented with anything he could find. Bdubs really didnt want to go in there alone, so he headed off to find Etho or Beef. 

—

Doc watched the smalller run through the fields, away from Doc and his base. It was hauntingly quiet inside his lab, the only sounds came from a tiny creeper that had taken to following him around. The creature ran up to the window where DOc stood, it hissed at him.

Doc looked at the creeper with an empty gaze, the creature nudged his leg, knowing something was wrong. Doc just picked up the small begin and took it over the the little pen it had in the lab. He set it down on the soft bedding and poured some food onto its little plate. The creeper- named Pat - contently nibbled on the sweet berries, forgetting about its previous concern for its keeper. 

Doc went back to what he had been doing, what was that? Oh right the ...thing? The mechanism thing, yeah that. Doc wouldn’t concentrate, everything was confusing, no matter how many times he had done it. He was distracted easily and was just generally annoyed. He tried to keep the threatening thoughts at bay by creating. That only worked for awhile. 

“FUCK!” Doc slammed his hands onto the table, the device wasnt working, why wasnt it working? He had taken it apart. And put it back together odd 20 times now. He couldnt get it to work. Doc began to take it apart again. He undid the wires and took out all the screws, dropping everything into a bin, he would do something with it later. Pat looked up at him, chirping softly. Doc ignored the small creeper. He headed to the tank room to check on the creeper types he was messing with. 

In several tanks, there were slowly growing creepers, growing into various types. So far, he had only gotten 1 or 2 of each type. 

The birch creepers where small and fast, they sometimes forgot to explode.  
The taiga were slower but had big explosions, they also liked the grab things.  
The oak were fast and kinda stupid.  
The Achacha (as Xisuma would say) had wide explosions but only took out sand and gravel, they also attacked livestock.  
The snow were slow moving but had massive explosions.  
The badlands exploded downward

He carefully picked up one of the birch ones, it was done growing and he wanted to check it over. The small creeper blinked in his arms, it looked at him and hissed wildly, he grimaced and put it in a small pen, he’d deal with it later. 

Doc walked back to the lab, he felt his vision blurring, something made his heart twist. He felt wrong. He always felt wrong, but he felt more wrong now. His scales shifted slightly as he heard footsteps. Did he hear footsteps? He didnt know. The creeper hybrid felt trapped, enclosed, he felt caged. It was a stark realization of what he was doing. He was no better than his past tormentors. He had trapped creepers, messed with their DNA. He kept one as a pet for voids sake. It made his stomach churn. 

Doc ran down the hall, he ran back into the tank room. He unlocked the pens, trying to not scare the small creepers. As gently and hurriedly as he could, he undid all the tanks. Taking out the small, infant like creepers. He lead the group of mobs out of the room, tempting them with food. The smaller ones were picked up as they went, carried on the backs of the others. He lead them down the halls and into the cave systems. The caves went up to the surface, somewhere, they’d be fine. 

Doc backed up and let the creepers explore. As the last one crossed the doorway, he blocked it up. 

He ran back up the stairs, ran up to the lab. Pat was curled up on his bed. Doc felt a few tears fall as he looked at the mob. When did everything change? Doc backed up against the wall and let himself slide down. Pat whined at him, attempting to climb over the fence. 

Doc ran his fingers over the metal plating in his face. It was a harsh reminder that he never bothered to cover up, there was a reason he hated photos and didnt have mirrors. 

It all felt wrong. He shouldn’t be like this. He could remember being small and helpless. Before he was caught. He used to be a normal creeper. He could remember that he loved sweet berries., now he hated them. 

His lab was cold and bright. Just like their lab. Maybe it was his fault, he shouldn’t have wandered that far out in the daylight. 

He felt helpless again. He felt evil. He was experimenting on creepers. He was like them. 

—

Beef was greeted by a very worried Bdubs and a slightly concerned Etho. 

“Help me find Doc, Mt. Goatmore is scary.” 

Beef raised an eyebrow at the pair. “Okay? I thought we agreed to not mess with him though?”

“Yeah but its been 5 days, that s really long!” 

“Fine.” 

The trio headed out to Mt. Goatmore, flying over the hills. 

—

Doc heard the rockets, he curled in on himself. Trying to hide in the wall. Pat had gotten over the fence and was sitting next to him, nudging his face occasionally. He heard the sound of people on the grass. There was the unmistakable sound of the red stone door begin opening. Doc wiggled back into a corner between the wall and a cabinet. Pat whined as he couldnt sit next to the panicking creeper hybrid now. 

Everything in his lab was terrifying now. His equipment, his tools, everything. Especially the syringes on the counter. He couldnt focus or function, everything was too much, he felt around and flicked open a panel on his robotic side, he powered down his cyber eye and disconnected his mechanical arm, they were heavy and he could hear the electricity run through the circuits, it was overwhelming.

There were footsteps and Doc stopped breathing. The door to the lab was opened and Doc could see 3 sets of legs from under the table. Pat skittered over to them, hissing softly. 

“OH NOPE!” There was a thud as someone jumped up onto a table to avoid Pat, the small creeper huffed. 

“Dude, thats Pat, its Docs little buddy, its fine.” 

“Etho is rightly worried, that little bugger bites.” 

Etho. That name was familiar. 

He saw a hand go down and patted Pat on the head. The creeper whined. 

“What is it bud? Do you know where Doc is?” Pat huffed and carefully bit the persons hand, he began to drag them back to the corner where Doc was hidden. Doc wiggled back a bit more, he began to slid around the corner, there was just enough space for him to hid behind the cabinet completely. He was nearly completely behind it when someone looked back at him. Their face was familiar.

“Doc? How did you-?” The creeper hybrid wiggled a bit more and disappeared completely behind the cabinet. 

“Beef?Is he back there or something?” 

“Uh yeah, hes behind the... the thing.” 

A masked face peaked over the top of the cabinet. “Dude, hes like a cat. Doc? Are you good?” Doc hissed at the pair.

“So that’s a no, should we pull him out or wait?”

“Try to coax him out? I don’t think it’s a good idea to try and grab him.” A third person spoke, Doc shifted at the sound of the voice, very familiar. Another face popped up over the top of the cabinet. Large brown eyes stared down at him and he felt impossibly small under the gaze. 

“Doc?” Doc tried to wiggle back more, only to be stopped by the other counters going alway back to the wall, curse his spontaneous cabinet spacing. The brown eyes one disappeared from view, he felt the not booted down cabinet move forwards slightly. 

“Bdubs!” Bdubs? He knew that name, “You’ll scare him more!” 

“He looked like he was crushed! Sorry but I think he needs to be able to breath!” 

Pat scurried around the side of the cabinet, the small creeper huffed and nudged Doc with its head. He reached up slowly, petting the little creepers head, the creeper gently bite his hand and tried to tug him out of his little nook.

Very slowly, Doc began to crawl out of the small space. He followed Pat, and the 3 in the room backed up to give him space. 

"Doc?" He looked up. The light was too bright for his organic eye. "Hey Doc, buddy." 

Doc calmed down slowly, he relaxed slightly. 

It was fine, he felt kinda stupid for freaking out. Bdubs crouched by him, running his fingers through his hair. 

"You okay?" 

"Tired." Bdubs nodded and carefully picked Doc up. It would have been quite impressive to him if he wasnt exhausted. After all, Doc was not the lightest person and Bdubs was definitely not the tallest

"Take him back to the mansion?" 

"Yeah, probably should." 

Doc was vaguely aware they were moving, faintly he heard-

"This place is terrifying."

He laughed slightly, still in Bdubs hold, "That was the point."


	7. NHO + extras angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehee! NHO angst go Brrrrrrr!  
> In this, doc is just a full creeper spliced with human DNA, so he still has both his arms and both his eyes. (But not for long!)  
> Etho is actually human at the start of this! But! (notforlong)  
> Also jokes, Mumbo has a dad mentioned in this. 
> 
> Xiusma is the Deus Ex Machina broskis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Etho/Beef 
> 
> I also wanted to name this ‘Bite the hand that beats you’ but that wouldnt fit with the names for chapter titles.

Doc hissed as the iron bar door slid open. He was so tired, he couldn’t explode if he wanted too. There was heavy stomping and a rough hand pulled Doc out of his small cage. He growled as he hit the floor. The guard scoffed and kicked at him.

“Get up, there work to do creeper.” Doc struggled to right himself. His arm hurt like hell. It was definitely broken, or fractured at least. He stumbled along the hall, the guard shoving him when ever he slowed down.

He squinted as he walked down the halls, one of his eyes was severely damaged, but he knew the halls by heart anyway. He walked silently past the endless identical doors. He knew what was behind them. An yet he walked knowingly to one. The gruad was impatient. He shoved Doc into the room. There where 7 people inside and one other subject.

It was a smaller person. White hair and pale, a long open wound going over one of its eyes. Its arms were chained behind and there was a heavy metal collar tethering it to the wall.

Two of the people....were definitely not scientists. One was absolutely huge, he kneeled by the white haired subject, gently cleaning the open wound, there was one of the shock bands around his neck and thinner cuffs. The other was much smaller, adorned with the same band and cuffs. He stood to the side of the scientist, not daring to look at them. It was obvious he was terrified.

The scientist in charge, Dr. Ferguson, grabbed Doc roughly. He dragged Doc back to the wall and the small not-scientist hurried to chain him up. The smaller shook as he worked with the heavy chains. Doc was stared at him.

“sorry.” The smaller whispered so incredibly soft Doc would have missed it. There was a loud smack and the smaller fell off to the side. He twisted as tried to back away from Ferguson.

“No talking to the experiments.”

“yessir.”

The smaller was near tears as he clipped and locked the collar. He slid back to the other person, definitely trying to hide behind him.

“Well then. Let’s get started?” There was a pinch in his neck and Doc could feel the sedative sliding in his veins, everything faded.

—

When he woke up. He was in a cage. It was larger that his normal cage. The white haired subject was curled in the corner. He could vaguely see a pair of white catlike ears pinned back in its hair and a small fox tail? Its legs were curled up, the seemed awfully cat like, the strange bends and structure.

Doc tried to sit up but he was suddenly very aware of his body. He was taller. Bigger, a lot bigger. He wasnt the normal creeper size anymore. He was huge. His scales were just...gone. He had rough green patterned skin instead. He could feel his growing scales just under his new skin. He still couldnt see out of one eye, and his right arm was basically useless.

On the other side of the room, the two people sat. They were talking quietly.

“Xisuma should be here soon, he said hes bringing the PVP hermits, a few hours at most.” Doc stared at the small object in the huge ones hand. It was a communicator, obviously he had stored somehow. If Doc could get that... he might be able to hack the codes if he could connect it to the bulidings mainframe.

“Youre awake! Are you okay?” The smaller ran to the cage side, dropping harshly to his knees in front of the cage door.

Doc backed away slightly, a loud hiss filled the room as he stared at the person.

“Sorry! I didnt mean to scare you! I’m Bdubs, thats Beef,” Bdubs gestured to the man behind him, “Uh, sorry i um, are you sentient?”

Doc growled lowly, “yeah.” Bdubs jumped slightly at the creeper voice.

“O-okay, uh are you hurt?” Bdubs shifted closer, he was resting his hands on the bars, a bit to close for comfort for Doc.

“Not that i can tell.” Doc shifted further back, he glanced over to the other subject in the cage. “How long was i out?”

“Few hours, not sure, we’ve been in here for at least 9 hours.” The big one, Beef, stood up, he glanced out of the small window and stared down the hallway. “How many of you are there?”

“What?”

“Experiments.” Doc flinched slightly.

“Hundreds, i not sure, there’s only a few human spliced ones though.”

Beef nodded, “How many, do you know where they are?”

“Kept in the western hall, only 7, counting me.”

“Great, we’ll get them too. Can you tell us more?”

Doc was still on high alert, but he had nothing to lose from telling them. He might even be saved.

“Jevin, hes a slime splice, in a tank. Cleo, zombie, she’s in a high risk cage. Grian, avian, as far as i know hes always in an immobilization cage. Tango, nether demon, i think hes in a normal cage, just restrained. Ren, werewolf, normal cage.” Doc watched them carefully. “There’s 3 guards constantly, they change every 6 hours. They have guns and tasers.”

Beef nodded. He typed on his communicator. “Xisuma said hes on his way, hes got nearly everyone.”

Bdubs ran back to beef and looked with wide eyes at the communicator. “That’s great!”

The subject next to Doc shifted. Beef and Bdubs snapped around.

“Etho!” Beef kneeled by the cage, reaching in between the bars. ‘Etho’ rasied his head and pulled himself to the bars. “Etho? Are you okay?”

Etho growled lowly and crawled up to the bars, reaching forward for Beef. He growled in a strangled way, as if he was trying to speak but couldnt. His ears were pinned back, tiny tail tucked away. Doc could see soft fur at the edges of his face and down his neck.

Beef pulled at the bars, the metal creaked and groaned but refused to move. He put his shoulder to the bars and pushed. There was a definite crack and a surge of electricity threw Beef back. Bdubs ran over to him, there were tiny electrical burns over his shoulder and neck.

“Beef?” It was garbled and scratchy. Etho looked at the two, terrified.

“‘M fine.” Beef stayed on the ground, he tried to stand up but fell back.

Doc glanced between the two, he slowly reached out and grabbed the bars. There was a tiny shock but that was it. He glanced at Etho. The white haired male seemed to get the idea, he dragged himself forward and began to wiggle through the broken bars. It was a tight fit, and Doc wasnt sure if Etho could use his back legs, he just let them drag limply.

When Etho made it through, Doc tried, he had a bit more of an advantage with 3 useable limbs, but he still struggled. He wasnt used to the harsh difference of the size of himself. He was able to wriggle out of the cage with minimal pain.

Etho leaned on Beef, the taller held him like a lifeline. Doc stood up on shaky legs, he rested against the wall and looked out the small glass window. 

“Comms busted.” Bdubs sat next to the other two and was messing with the device. 

“Let me see it.” Doc shoved himself off the wall, Bdubs stood up quickly to steady him, he was very shaky. Doc turned over the communicator, he popped the back panel off and tried to asses the damage to the circuits. He knew a bit of tech stuff, for trying to distract himself by memorizing the wire patterns on the various lab equipment. When he was young, his clan lived close to a giant base, it was filled with redstone. Its owner was kind, he’d leave apples out for the creepers as long as they stayed out of his circuits, Doc himself had been ushered out of the complex and confusing work several times. 

The owner had a son too, he was the one giving them apples. His name was Mumbo? He used to draw redstone ideas and Doc would always watch over his shoulder. That didnt matter now. He began to work with the wires, flicking them around to make temporary connection. He fiddled for a few minutes before the screen powered up. 

“Its gonna be finicky but you should be able to send messages.” 

Bdubs nodded as took the communicator. He glanced at it and smiled at Doc. The four sat in silence as they waited for any messages to come.

—

Doc had fallen asleep, he was shaken awake by Bdubs. There was a district smell of smoke in the air. 

“Xisuma is here, lead us to the other human ones.” 

Doc nodded, he stood up shakily. Beef was carrying Etho and there was someone in the door, he was taller, with Bee style amour. Doc was instant wary of him. 

“Its fine, thats Xisuma, hes gonna save everyone.” Doc nodded again, he pushed past the man and started down the halls, he knew the way to the west wing by heart. 

As he walked, the others followed, and more people joined them. There were so many, the walked with anger, bodies of scientists laid in labs as they passed. 

The east wing was decimated. No living scientists. Doc told them to open all the cages, let the creatures free. 

—

The door was blocked, the last few scientists and guards had holed up in the west wing. They stood at the door. 

Beef had tried to kick it in but to no avail. They didnt have TNT, Doc knew what he had to do, he couldnt leave Ren and jevin and the others could he?

“Stand back,” 

“Doc?” Bdubs grabbed his working arm, “What are you gonna do?”

“What i can.” The hermits backed up and Doc tried to reach out for his only natural defense. He leaned against the door and hissed softly, closing his eyes, he let himself go. 

—

Bdubs flinched as the door blasted, if he had know thats what Doc was going to do... he would have stopped him. They all coughed as the smoke filled the hallway. Bdubs inched forward as it began to clear, he wouldnt let Doc die for nothing would he? No he had to-

There was some one on the ground. They looked hurt, badly. 

It was Doc. 

He didnt completely detonate? 

Bdubs kneeled. His right arm was... gone. It was an open wound covering part of his chest too. Bdubs carefully picked him up as Xisuma and Keralis lead the way in. Hypno and Xb held back, watching from behind and holding Etho. 

There was yelling and the sounds of fighting, within a few seconds, it was silent again. He heard Xisuma. 

“I’m going to open a portal, open the cages.” Beef appeared in the doorway, Looking for Bdubs and Etho. 

“Lets go.”

Hypno and Xb headed to him, Bdubs sat with the half dead creeper. “Beef? He’s alive, can we take him?” 

“Yeah, but we gotta go fast.”

Bdubs went as fast as he could, he carried Doc but it was difficult, the creeper was so much taller than him. Beef was beside him with Etho. They passed in the portal together. Xisuma was behind them. 

They both collapsed as they passed through the portal. They were exhausted, Etho wasnt even awake, he had passed out before Xisuma even arrived. 

The portal had dropped them in the shopping district. Infront of the steps of the town hall. Stress and Scar were next to them immediately, they had medical supplies. Bdubs just laid on the ground as Stress began to work on Docs open wound. Scar was using his crystals to try and help Etho. The smaller was still out of it. 

“hey bud, just relax, its gonna be fine.” Bdubs looked up to see TFC, he smiled at the younger, “They will all be fine.” Bdubs nodded as he looked around. Mumbo was holding a small avian, Grain? Grian? There was a slime person, Jevin, sitting with Cub, Iskall was cleaning a deep slice on a long haired guy, he had a tail too, must be that Ren guy. Joe was trying his best to help Cleo, it was obvious he didnt know what to do. Impluse was holding a nether demon as Zedaph tried his best to to painlessly remove the metal spikes from its skin. 

TFC handed him a health potion, “We didnt plan on picking up this many, ill have to go get more potions from Stresses shop.” 

“On the house love!” Bdubs almost laughed as he heard Stresses remark. He was so tired.

—

When Beef woke up, the first thing he saw was Etho. His partner was curled up next to Beef, trying to bury himself in Beefs side. Beef just looked at him and his heart broke. Ethos back legs were unusable, he couldnt walk anymore, they were thin and delicate, taking strange bends just like any dogs leg would. He had a fox tail now, sure it was soft but it something it there, something Etho didnt want yet was givin. And his little fox ears. He kept them pinned back. It was heart breaking. He turned carefully so he wouldnt wake Etho up. Holding him close, Beef looked around the room. Jevin was on a bed, he was asleep. Cleo leaned about the wall, Ren laid over the end of her bed, she absentmindedly petted his hair. Tango was in a nest for a lack of better words, he had blankets thrown over him and a sleeping Zedaph was draped over the side. 

Bdubs, where was Bdubs. Beef found his answer. In the far corner, Bdubs was asleep in a quickly thrown together armchair, he was next to...Doc. The creeper was not looking good. There were bandages all over his torso and over one side of his face. 

He could see Iskall and Mumbo on the other side of the room, talking in hushed ones about some bionic relplacement? For someone? Beef couldnt hear well, but he did see the definitive shape of wings hanging off either side of Mumbo. Grian was asleep in his lap, the taller was mindlessly petting the large wings. Nice to know those two were getting along. 

He looked back at Etho, the smaller still cured up. He didnt want to wake him, so he decided on going back to sleep. 

—

When Doc woke up he felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. Like life had moved 2 inches to the left bu he was in same spot. Like there was an imbalance. 

He sat up slowly, looking around the room. Empty beds. There was no one in the room. Some one had dressed him in different clothes. A white t shirt and a pair of joggers that were slightly to short. He shook his head and stood up, the room was deathly quiet, the only sound was the light clicking of his claws against the floor. He padded to a window where setting sunlight streamed in. It was only when he passed the glass window that he realized. He had a metal arm? What happened to his- oh. He blinked a few times. There was metal plating over half of his face too, well, in his face? It seemed to be connected to his skull. Where his eye used to be, there was a closed shutter? Like a camera shutter or something. 

He shook it off and opened the door at the side of the room. Outside there were, people, a lot of people. He saw Jevin and Cleo, Ren and Tango. They were all taking with people he vaguely recognized. And Grian! The bird menace was being held by a very tall mustached man. The caramel wings were loosely wrapped around the pair.

“Doc! Youre awake!” It was Bdubs, the shorter ran up to him. 

He looked around the room, taking in the faces of everyone there. 

“Ill introduce you! We dont want any of our new members not knowing any names!” Bdubs tugged him around the room. For the next few hours, he learned a lot about where he was, who the people were and that he was invited to live here, an offer he took in an instant. Maybe it was because he felt safe with them, maybe it was because he recognized the red stoners son, maybe it was he had no where else to go. Maybe it was everyone else was staying. But it was definitely because they treated him like he was a person, because they helped him. Because Bdubs was so happy to see him every time he looked round the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited oops


End file.
